The present device relates to mounting systems for suspended ceiling mounted lighting; more particularly the present invention relates to mounting systems for ceiling mounted troffers for fluorescent lighting.
Standard 20 inch.times.48 inch troffers for fluorescent lights are typically used with 60 inch.times.60 inch modular ceilings. Accordingly, the troffers do not exactly fit in the spaces formed in these 60 inch.times.60 inch modular ceilings. To accommodate this difference in size, two intermediate ceiling suspension runners or stringers are used to split each 60 inch.times.60 inch modular section into three smaller 20 inch.times.60 inch modules. When the troffers for fluorescent lights are installed in the center of the 20 inch.times.60 inch modules a 6 inch gap is left at either end the troffer. Lighting installation contractors generally use the two intermediate ceiling suspension runners or stringers to support the weight of the troffer. Because ceiling suspension runners or stringers are designed primarily for the support of tile and not for the support of troffers, there is a tendency in the ceiling suspension runners or stringers to rotate outwardly or banana peel because of the weight of the troffer.
The rotation or banana peeling of the ceiling suspension runners or stringers is unacceptable for several reasons. First, it presents an unsafe condition as the intermediate supporting surfaces are moving away from contact with the edges of the troffer thus reducing the surface support area. Second, distortion of portions of the ceiling presents an unsightly appearance.
Building codes demand safety of design. Architects and interior designers desire attractive ceiling treatments. Contractors have not been able to solve the problem by supporting troffers from the auxiliary suspension points to remove the weight of the troffer from the ceiling suspension runners or stringers or by locking intermediate suspension stringers together with cross T's at 48 inch intervals. Because of this failure to solve the stringer distortion by contractors, architects, designers and building code writers are looking to the manufactures of troffers to maintain the integrity of the ceiling system. Accordingly, there is a need for a troffer that does not cause intermediate ceiling suspension stringers or runners to bend outward when the troffer is placed thereon.